


love of my life

by CRhein



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRhein/pseuds/CRhein





	love of my life

“我想你跟我走。”

瘫在沙发上装尸体的尊好像完全听不懂他在说什么一样，缓慢地抬头。  
“……啊？去哪里？”  
捏了捏后脖子，非常疲惫的样子。  
“明天……后天可以吗？让我睡一觉先——”

“跟我去东京吧尊！东京。”  
他看见尊的脸色，凝固住的他的年轻的情人，胸腔里砰砰。  
“我马上要回学校了。我们去东京吧。那里有更多更厉害的律所可以实习。你跟你爸爸说，他也会同意的吧！大城市会有更高的成就，这样不好吗尊？跟我走吧。”

 

那个时候他不知道他在向尊要求什么。

比同龄人更加成熟的泷川尊看着他，稍微眯起一些眼睛，嘴唇都是一条严峻的直线。然而尊沉默，没有立刻反驳也没有立刻同意。他心里惴惴，不知道这算不算好的征兆。比他年长一些的人脑子转起来很快，下决定也是。但没有立刻反对就说明着希望？

他走上去在尊身边坐下。手掌搭在尊的手臂。他压低了声音。  
“我想过了，花两三年完善这个算法，肯定能赚很多钱，养活我们两个人都没问题。你本来就很优秀了，家里在东京也有认识的大律师，你在那边继续实习，肯定会有更大的就职空间。为了将来，家里也不会反对的。我们两个人一起不好吗？可以直接住在外面。尊，跟我去东京吧。”

尊没有打断他，大概是在听他说话。他看那张侧脸，柔和一些的线条，闭着的眼睛，绷紧的面部肌肉让总是笑晏晏的容貌显出一种不近人情的严厉来。  
心里空了一拍。  
“我也不是……马上的事情。考虑一下吧尊？东京和奈良太远了。”

 

太迟了，整个房间的黑夜都涌向一盏小小的灯，要把这点光吞没一样。风从楼间卷过，呼呼的声音裹着寒气从门缝里挤进来蔓延开。尊抖了一下反抓住他的手，脸上的坚硬破开一条裂缝，露出一点柔软的倦怠和温柔。  
“太冷了，别总是等我到这么迟。”

 

提前放了水，他拉着尊一起进到浴缸里泡着。地产家小少爷对生活质量有着高要求，租房子也要带大浴缸的。知道的是出来实习，不知道的以为下凡体察民情来的。他刚和尊交往时候还挑剔过男朋友的龟毛，久了就知道有情趣是件好事情。  
泡在热水里昏昏沉沉，心里悬着，对方不开口，他也讪讪。他背对着尊坐着，男朋友舒展开手脚，半抱一样环着他，撩起水浇在他头上，有一下没一下地捋他头发，懒洋洋的。金发染了一段时间，发根应该都开始变黑了，他有点不太自在，又觉得也无所谓。过了一会儿整个脑袋都压在他肩膀上，沉甸甸的还有点疼，但是他舍不得离开。  
如果，如果的话，在一起的时间少一点是一点。  
他也偏过头去压着尊的。慢慢的呼吸都同步。

躺在床上瞪着黑沉沉的空气。尊那一侧的热度慢慢导过来把他包裹。心里的弦还绷着，已经困了。坠入睡眠之前他也没能听见尊开口，但他知道对方醒着，最后的意识停留在边上的人翻身过来抱住他。

心里记着的，感觉到尊起床的动静立刻就清醒了。  
“嗯？今天还有交流会？”  
他抓着尊的手腕，脑子醒了，身体还没有，爬不起来，只能摇头。  
尊看他的样子有点被逗乐了，把他手塞回被子里，“睡吧，今天下班早的话我们去外面吃饭好不好？”  
“我做——做饭。”  
嗓子没开，说话能把自己吓一跳。  
尊一下就笑出来，“别，你的手艺还是算了。我买菜回来吧。豆乳锅？”  
“好。”  
于是隔着被子握了一下他的手，就离开了。

 

傍晚等不及，跑去尊实习的律所接人下班。看见年轻的未来的泷川律师在大堂里跟几个人说话。四个人围成一个小圈，都是精英打扮。尊偶尔说两句，基本都在听。脸上挂着亲切的笑容。  
十来年前的泷川尊面上和蔼可亲内心你算老几。  
他在外面看着想笑，望过去对上尊的目光。对方的脸一下亮起来，笑容变得真实又急切。低头跟同伴说了两句就告别，轻快地走出来——这人有时候也爱端着，公司里同事面前绝对不愿意跑步。

 

尊推着车往里面放鱼，菌类和面汁。他对下厨没心得，没什么发言权地跟在后面。停下来了，一下没刹住鼻子撞到尊的背。一边揉着酸痛的鼻子，觉得眼泪都要掉下来了，抬头看见尊盯着满架子浓口淡口的酱油，声音轻飘飘的。  
“东京的超市，会有卖奈良的梅子吗。”

 

 

 

 

他和尊一起倒进新家的床。日光下尘埃起舞，颧骨上淤伤还没褪尽的尊的脸美得不似人间。他伸手捧住尊的脸颊摩挲，又松开抓住尊的手缓慢按在自己胸口，痉挛一样断续吐出一口气。  
“死也值了。”

尊看着他笑，那张笑脸在那之后十几年都无法忘怀。  
他们年轻的黄金时代，情人在身侧，未来在眼前，梦想在怀里。

 

直到几年以后，他坐在尊的病床前，签下名字把算法卖掉的时候才终于开始思考，他向泷川尊要了什么。  
不是被父亲揍一顿的事情，想起来，尊离开奈良以后他就再没有看见过这个恋家的男人跟家里人联络。也许——也不是完全不知情吧。尊在他身边，他就什么都看不见，什么也不愿意看。  
娇生惯养前途似锦的小少爷忙于四个零工，深夜才挤出一点时间读书。律所们统一了口径一般宣称不缺实习生，虽然也是事实，跟大学有签订人才输送的协议，也不需要知道泷川尊是个多有潜力的新人。  
他的开发小团队人员渐渐离去，原本预计两三年能完善好的算法模型像是建在空中的城堡一样。  
然而就是这样的困境下尊也在他身边，他们相互支撑着。迅速成长的尊张开手臂在他面前，用谐音冷笑话和手料理为他筑出一个乌托邦。尊抱他，摸着他的脸笑，尊说光一我觉得真好啊。要是我在奈良，肯定熬不住寂寞。他把额头抵在尊的喉咙下。他们赤裸着蕴着一团热气，只能温暖他们两个人，也就足够了。

 

他们的努力终于没有白费，算法得到大企业青睐，他收到长期的资助专注后期开发。而尊终于在小律所里出人头地跳槽去了数一数二的大律所，甚至收到了合伙人的邀请。  
经济宽裕起来，很长一段时间他们争执的话题只有房子应该买在哪个地段。  
离开奈良的第六年，尊成为泷川律所的最大股东，接到了父亲的电话。  
泷川先生的声音苍老不少，开口喊出“尊”的一瞬间他看见他的伴侣眼圈通红，泪水滚落下来。老先生说尊回家吧，你妈妈太想你了。那个——堂本，堂本光一君。过年回来一趟吧。

夜里尊拉着他翻来覆去地做，完了把脸埋在他怀里。滚烫的液体顺着他的腰腹流到床上，本来就一塌糊涂的床单上斑斑点点。他一手搂着尊，一手抓了个枕头垫在自己腰后，不知道为什么自己鼻腔眼眶都跟着一腰起酸了起来。尊抬起脸来看他，抹了一把自己湿漉漉的脸颊，握住他的膝头往上分开，把自己沉进他身体里，双眼亮晶晶地看他。  
“光一，我的光一。我们过年回去奈良好不好？”  
“好。”  
“光一，我们永远在一起好不好？”  
“好。”

 

 

但是尊没有机会带他回奈良，也没有机会给他戴上抽屉里放着的那枚戒指。

结束工作时候想起来车借给同事，又错过了终电。其实完全可以打车回家，但还是拨通了尊的电话。在家里休假捣腾宵夜的尊接了电话开车来接他。  
车跟疲劳驾驶的大货车相撞。尊的车一半粉碎，货车撞了尊之后直接冲向高架桥墩，司机当场死亡。他肝胆俱裂到医院以后被告知尊陷入昏迷。如果能在一周内醒过来，恢复多少看运气，如果醒不过来——医生拍了一下他的肩膀。

一周过去了，尊没有醒。所有的钱流水一样往ICU砸，然而尊没有醒过来，一点意识也没有。泷川太太几次昏倒在门外，抓着他的手像是要碎掉一样。

 

那一段记忆都模糊了，也许是自己也不想记住吧。记得他签下好多文件，卖掉了算法和房子，把泷川律所的股份也全部转让掉，泷川家填上了所有积蓄，尊没有醒。  
他不知道过了多久，一个月还是两个月还是多久，尊在昏迷中停止了呼吸。

 

 

 

原房主太太是个很好的人。他卖房子的时候老太太收了过来，也没有让他搬走家具。  
你会买回来的，老太太说，把手帕放到他手里。

他去了新的公司就职，发现公司用的就是他主持开发的算法。过去一段时间，股市的预测能力又提高了一个百分点。他看着屏幕上的走势线，没告诉任何人，只是默默接下了系统维护的工作。预料之中凭着对技术的了解很快升迁。  
尊死后两年，他从宝生手里买回百分之五十一的股票，成为宝生律所最大股东，把名字改回泷川。租回了当年的房子重新整修，书房没有动，但是拆掉了占了一面墙的鱼缸。他养不好鱼。格局缩小了，家具大部分也没有动。砌了隔断墙，把一层一户做成两户，自己住在对门。

之后又五年。

他遇见一个人。


End file.
